


Trump Card

by SolomonBunny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny
Summary: How could you say no to being his trump card? After all, he was sexy and wanting you. Letting you get defiled by him, he must really be the Ultimate lucky student!
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Trump Card

“You’re so cute.” His hand sat on your head, causing you to look up to him innocently. Standing before you was Nagito, a smile on his face. The warm spring air blew past you, making the leaves of the nearby trees russel. He slid his hand down from your head to your cheek, pushing some stray hair behind your ear.

“Would it be terrible for me to say-” His voice dropped to a whisper, his hand lingering on your cheek. Pink dusted your face as he got closer to you, his lips only inches from yours. “I want to see that cuteness spill over into lust?” A chill ran up your spine. Was he saying what you think he was saying?

“Na-Nagito.” You whispered back before his lips were against yours. His half lidded eyes watched as yours grew wide. You weren’t expecting this at all! What had come over him? Pulling away you placed your hands on his chest, keeping him a short distance from you. Yet due to his height he was still pretty close to your face.

“I guess I should have asked, sorry.” He chuckled but it didn’t sound like an actual apology. It just sounded like empty words he was telling you to make you feel better about the kiss. Yet you wanted to kiss him again. Your hands were shaking, your mind in a million shards, but his lips were so soft.

“Again.” You finally got out. Your hands tightened on his shirt, your fists turning white as you pulled him closer to you. “Please.” With that he pressed his lips back to yours. It was so warm, so soft. Your anxiety melted away, leaving you to close your eyes and accept his kiss.

His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Standing on your tiptoes you pressed back against him, holding onto him for dear life. Then you felt it. His tongue sliding over your bottom lip and asking for entrance. Giving a sweet moan you left him in. Allowing him to take control of the situation.

His tongue battled with yours but you quickly gave in. Dipping you back he was able to deepen the kiss farther. You melted against him, finally releasing his shirt and wrapping your arms around his neck. You were putty in his hands and he knew it. Slowly pulling away he left you catch your breath.

“I think.” He finally spoke. “I want you.” Blushing you turned away from him. He was rushing this far too much. “We’re both going to die here, why waste our time doing something as pointless as making friends.” Thinking for a moment you couldn’t deny him. It was true that you two were probably going to die here, so why not let loose and have some fun?

“Okay.” With a determined smile you pulled him closer to you. “Why not!” He seemed a little off that you had accepted such an offer. Even though you were so innocent, you were willing to defile yourself with someone like him!

“You’re willing to defile your body because of someone like me?” He asked, shocked. “I must be the ultimate lucky student.” He seemed almost happy as he said that. “To think, someone as hopeless as me, is the one getting laid.” His laughter was like bells. Had he really been that happy to sleep with you?

Smirking you held your lips to his, letting them touch just enough to send tingles through your body. Hopefully he was feeling the same things you were. “Or are you just playing along with my game?” He was almost purring against you.

“In a game of death, you have to have a trump card.” Letting his neck go you ran your hands down his chest. “Sometimes friendships form that card.” He pressed his lips to yours, bringing you as closer, as if it was even possible. Running your hands over his shoulders you dragged your nails over them.

He pulled away for a second, your breath mixing together. “I think you drew the right card.” He whispered. Hosting you up he had you wrap your legs around his waist. You could feel his growing problem in his pants, pressing against your own issue. Soon your back was against a tree, your tongues in a battle.

You rolled your hips against his, enjoying the moans that filled your mouth. Nipping at his tongue got a rise out of him, his nails digging into your hips. If pain was his game then you would play it. Pulling back you watched him pant for breath, his tongue red from your love nips. “Fuck me like you hate me.” You growled.

If he hadn’t snapped before, he did it now. Your skirt was pushed up, your panties basically ripped from off you. Before you could even understand what had happened he buried himself deep inside you. The loud moan that escaped you only made him continue.

Thankfully from his precum and your soaked folds it was easy for him to adjust himself. As soon as that loud moan died he started to move, your back rubbing against the tree as he thrust faster and faster. Deeper and deeper, inch my inch. Your body was on fire, your eyes glazed over in pure bliss.

Grunts and moans filled the air, your head falling back against the tree. You didn’t even care that your back and neck were being cut up by the bark of the tree. The blood that rolled from you didn’t bother you in the slightest. He felt so good, he made you feel so warm, like you were boiling over.

Then with an extra loud moan you were tossed over the edge. Still he kept moving, letting you ride out your high. His mouth found your neck, biting and sucking on it as he kept his speed. When voices were heard coming closer he used a hand to cover your mouth. Unable to breath from your mouth like before your lungs begged for air. You needed to focus, to breath through your nose.

The voices got closer, yet his thrusts continued. Your moans were muffled but due to his roughness you were close to your breaking point. Then hitting that ball of nerves inside you, he tossed you over the edge. You couldn't stop yourself before you bit into his hand.

It was as if he knew what you were doing before you did. He turned his hand just enough for you to bite into the space between his thumb and pointer finger. He grunted lightly but his assault on you never stopped. Your walls tightened around him, bringing him closer to his own climax.

With one last thrust he pushed into you, finally releasing himself. Letting go of his hand he pulled you in for a kiss, keeping both your moans at bay. There was a pause in the talking that was near you, but soon it picked up again, slowly going off into the distance. Parting from the kiss you took a much needed breath.

“That was hot.” You finally spoke. His chuckles sent shivers up your spine.

“I think we should do this more often. After all, I should use my trump card as I please.” With a wicked smile on his face he pulled out, allowing you to put your feet back on the ground. Standing on your tiptoes you kissed him.

“If you screw me over, I’ll kill you.” You stated. Again he laughed before pulling you into a tight hug. “I’m not kidding.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think everyone is a whore for Nagito. So have this not proof read dabble I wrote while I was half asleep!


End file.
